


What I'm hoping for...

by PinkRambo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bodyguard, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MIT!Tony, SilverFox!Bucky, The age gap is thirty years, Tony's 21, age gap, everyone is a consenting adult here, which makes Bucky 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: “Tony?” He asked, seeing the look of relief mirrored in Tony’s face as he saw Bucky.“Buckster… Hey… How… how did you find me!?” He asked, phone in hand. It looked like he had been about to call for someone, but Bucky had already been there.“Followed the cab. Let’s go, we’re going home.” Bucky said as he grabbed a hold of Tony’s upper arm and dragged him over to the car. His relief had given way to anger, and he was trying not to take it out on Tony before they got back to the penthouse Tony kept in New York.---Silver fox Bucky is a retired SHIELD agent, just looking for some peace and quiet when Howard Stark approaches him to be Tony’s newest bodyguard. The money is good and Bucky doesn’t sleep much anyway so he can keep up with Tony’s partying ways while at college. What he doesn’t know how to deal with is Tony’s constant flirting and the way it makes him feel when it’s not focused on him. What the boy needs is to be put in his place, and it’s taking everything Bucky has not to snap and do just that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	What I'm hoping for...

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT FROM THE STUCKONY SERVER from Stella (who also was the one who prompted the Fighter AU)
> 
> Silver fox Bucky is a retired SHIELD agent, just looking for some peace and quiet when Howard Stark approaches him to be Tony’s newest bodyguard. The money is good and Bucky doesn’t sleep much anyway so he can keep up with Tony’s partying ways while at college. What he doesn’t know how to deal with is Tony’s constant flirting and the way it makes him feel when it’s not focused on him. What the boy needs is to be put in his place, and it’s taking everything Bucky has not to snap and do just that.
> 
> \---
> 
> Some small changes to the canon: Bucky became Captain America instead of Steve, and didn't have to put the Valkerie down in the water because he managed to deal with Red Skull. He lived a long life in service to SHIELD, and retired at 50.

When Bucky had retired, it was with the thought that he was going to be enjoying a life of relaxation and being able to do anything he wanted. But… within a year he had travelled everywhere he wanted to go, had done all of the things he had wanted to do, been through fifteen different hobbies, and was now spending his time fly fishing. Which was BORING. He had had a high octane life and now this slow lane was… not enough. It had been novel at the beginning but now… now it’s crap.

So when Howard Stark had called him asking him to bodyguard for his son while he was on his third round trip through an MiT program, due to some threats against their lives, Bucky didn’t even hesitate to say yes. 

But Anthony “Tony” Stark was… a playboy. A huge, partying, playboy. Who barely showed up for class sober and lucid, who stayed up at all hours, which suited Bucky just fine since he suffered from insomnia. But it also meant that he was spending a disgusting amount of time with Tony in close quarters, watching him flirt his way through partners who all left looking disgruntled and annoyed with Tony. Bucky assumed that it was to do with the fact that Tony wasn’t much of a morning person, or that he just kicked them out, but he shrugged as he walked towards the sitting room where he would wait for Tony to get up. Though he noticed that every time Tony brought someone home, the partner came out of the bedroom, and Tony came out of the lab door. Every time without fail. 

And this was just his interactions with others that Bucky was observing. When it was just the two of them, Bucky felt like he was the other man’s whole entire world. It was overwhelming. And he was almost thirty years Tony’s senior. But then again, his last relationship had been about thirty years ago when he had failed to hold onto the blonde that he had fought alongside in World War 2. So this was a bit much, the amount of attention that Tony paid to him, and the flirting. There was so much flirting that for the first time ever, Bucky actually had a hard time separating the young man from the job. Tony wasn’t just a job to him anymore… he was quickly becoming more than just the job, and it was frustrating because Bucky didn’t know what to do with it. He had to stand there, day in and day out as Tony flirted his way through multiple partners and flings. 

He was at this for a year. Bucky managed to hold out for an entire year before he couldn’t take it anymore. Sitting there, with his bionic arm open on the table while Tony tinkered away at it, crooning and flirting with Bucky and the arm, and Bucky made his decision that he was either going to fuck him or get fired trying.

* * *

It was Friday night, which meant it was club night. The music was loud, the press of bodies too much, and Bucky stuck to the sideline, keeping an eye on Tony from a distance. It was torture, watching the man drink and grind his way around the dance floor, knowing he was getting none of it. He never drank on the job. He usually waited until he was back in his room to imbibe on whiskey, but tonight it was beer while he watched Tony on the dance floor. They had come to an agreement six months in that even if Tony was having fun, he’d come check in with Bucky at least three times during the night. It kept Bucky appraised, and Tony wasn’t being too stupid.

But tonight, four hours in, Tony still hadn’t come over to check in with him. And it was making Bucky’s back tense up incredibly tight. He leaned his head back, finishing off his beer, and then looked across the dance floor again, no longer seeing Tony. Eyebrows furrowed as he pushed off the wall, put the bottle on the tray of a passing server, he worked his way through the crowd, looking for Tony. Had this little shit finally given him the slip? 

Bucky shoved his way outside, seeing Tony slip into a cab. He saw Justin Hammer getting into the other side and growled softly before he was running towards the cab as it pulled away. He caught sight of the cab number and license plate before he was running towards the car they had come in. Pulling out, he managed to get caught up to the cab and followed it. His hand gripped onto the steering wheel as the cab stopped and Tony was shoved out of the vehicle, looking a little lost. Bucky pulled over, and stepped out of the car, feeling relieved that he had caught up to Tony, but worried about what had happened. 

“Tony?” He asked, seeing the look of relief mirrored in Tony’s face as he saw Bucky.

“Buckster… Hey… How… how did you find me!?” He asked, phone in hand. It looked like he had been about to call for someone, but Bucky had already been there.

“Followed the cab. Let’s go, we’re going home.” Bucky said as he grabbed a hold of Tony’s upper arm and dragged him over to the car. His relief had given way to anger, and he was trying not to take it out on Tony before they got back to the penthouse Tony kept in New York. 

The drive back was silent until he pulled into the garage, and Bucky was again dragging Tony back up to the floor that Tony had claimed for himself. Once the door was closed behind them, Bucky grabbed a hold of Tony’s shirt, lifted him off his feet and slammed him back against the wall. “What the fuck did you think you were fucking doing tonight?! Six months we’ve been at this without problems. I’ve fucking kept my mouth shut as you’ve fucked your way through the lower half of Manhattan, only for you to try and give me the slip tonight! We had a fucking deal!” 

“I..I haven’t fucked half of Manhattan Bucky… I… I haven’t fucked anyone!” Tony protested quickly, which stopped Bucky’s fury in its tracks. 

_ I haven’t fucked anyone! _

Blue eyes met brown as Bucky stared at Tony. “Repeat that?”

“I haven’t fucked anyone. I’m 21, well known playboy, and still a virgin.” Tony’s bravado was bolstered by the alcohol he had consumed. “But I wanted you… In a way that I haven’t wanted anyone else before. Could… could you put me down?” Tony hazarded to ask but Bucky shook his head. 

“Not yet. I’m still trying to process what’s happening.” 

“Well what’s happening is I’m hoping you’re going to fuck me, finally, after I spent the last year and a half flirting with and trying to make you jealous.” Tony smirked at Bucky before he found that metal hand he had lovingly created and worked on for Bucky holding onto his neck, and pinning him to the wall. Tony’s hand wrapped around the metal wrist, and gave a small shudder. 

“You willfully tried to make me jealous?!” Bucky leaned in, so that their lips were just a whisper breath apart. 

Tony nodded, wanting to strain forward to kiss Bucky but couldn’t quite reach. “Yeah… what are you going to do about it?” 

“Fucking you would be a reward… But not fucking you would amount to torture. So… What to do with you hmmmm?” He murmured. 

“Fuck me hard to punish me?” Tony offered with a smirk at Bucky. 

“Now there’s an idea…” He hummed a little bit before their lips were pressed against each other, Bucky using his body to pin Tony to the wall. Tony’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he kissed Bucky back with the same fervor that Bucky was using. Tony could feel how Bucky was already getting hard, and hitched his legs up around Bucky’s hips, grinding against the other man. Bucky groaned as he felt how receptive Tony was being for him, and wanted more already. 

He pulled back from their lips and brought his fingers up to Tony’s lips, which were already a little swollen. He pressed those fingers into Tony’s lips and watched the man hum and suck on his fingers to get them wet. Leaning in, he spoke, soft and low in Tony’s ear. “Mmm… sweet thing… you’ll have to tell me what you like even if you haven’t done this before…Because you’ve been saving yourself for me haven’t you?” Tony nodded, and gave a soft whine. 

“You’ve been thinking about me while on that dance floor, dancing for me out there…” Tony nodded as he kept grinding himself against Bucky’s clothed cock. “Been touching yourself while thinking of me?” Bucky asked, to which Tony whined again. Slipping his fingers from Tony’s lips, he heard Tony panting softly. 

“Y-yea…” Tony’s voice was breathy, and Bucky kept his hand around Tony’s throat, not squeezing just yet. “Bucky…. Can I...oh… shit…” He groaned before Bucky moved closer and pinned Tony’s body fully against the wall so that he’d stop moving. “Noooo please Bucky…!” He whimpered, wanting to keep going. 

“Ah, ah ah. Stop your whining. Tell me what you want.” Bucky whispered, nipping at Tony’s ear lobe. 

“It feels so… good… please can I … call…” Tony felt awkward and buried his face against Bucky’s neck, nuzzling in close. 

“Come on Tony, use your words. You can do it.” Bucky cajoled, rewarding Tony with a little friction. 

“It’s weird!” Tony blurted out, clinging to Bucky’s shoulders, with one hand in his hair. 

“No matter what you tell me Tony, I’m going to enjoy it.” 

“Iwanttocallyoudaddy. ButIdon’tthinkofyoulikemydad. Ijustwanttocallyouthatpleasedon’tthinkI’mweird.” The words left Tony’s lips in a rush and he braced himself to be dropped like a sack of potatoes. 

Bucky on the other hand, chuckled lowly, and Tony could feel it vibrate through his own body as the man pulled back and caught his gaze again. “Is that what my sweet boy wants? To call me daddy?” 

Tony looked startled for all of five seconds before he nodded vigorously and soon had Bucky’s lips pressed against his again, before Bucky was stepping back from the wall, carrying Tony to the bedroom, and laying him down on the bed. “Next time sweet cheeks, I’m going to fuck you up against the wall. I promise you that but for your first time, it’ll be better on the bed… I want you to enjoy it all.” He said softly against Tony’s lips. 

“Mmmm yes Daddy.” Tony replied as he laid back on his sheets while Bucky glanced to the side at the bedside table.

“Where do you keep your lube sweet thing?”

Tony pointed to the side table and Bucky moved over to start rummaging through it to find the lube before he turned back to see Tony toeing his shoes off and then struggling with his skinny jeans to work them down off his hips. He set the lube on the bed and started to help Tony get his jeans off before he was stripping the shirt off, and then working on his own clothing until he was as naked as Tony was. He laid down next to Tony pulling the smaller man against his chest, kissing him hard and fast. 

Bucky didn’t wait too long before he had Tony pinned underneath him, using his flesh hand to work Tony open, hearing how he whined, and begged for more, for something more. Bucky teased, asking him what more he wanted, just to watch Tony struggle to answer him, and helped work him through the awkwardness until Tony was back to being the same demanding young man Bucky was familiar with. Once he was sure that Tony was stretched out enough, Bucky got himself into a condom, applied more lube for Tony’s comfort and tan slowly pressed his cock into the other man. 

“Mmm fuck you’re so tight sweetheart… fuck I can’t believe I waited this long.” He groaned before he felt how tight Tony clenched around him, and looked down, seeing the milky white that painted Tony’s chest. Bucky chuckled before he kept himself deep inside of Tony, their hips flush against each other. He waited for Tony to come back to himself before he leaned over top of him. “Oh baby boy… aren’t you sweet… cumming just from daddy’s cock going into that tight hole of yours… saved yourself for me… let me stretch you out on my cock, ruin you for everyone else.” Tony whimpered in pleasure as he nodded in agreement to what Bucky was saying. 

“Yea… all for you Daddy, all of it!” He moaned, before he threw his hands up to the headboard, and felt Bucky starting to fuck him, slow and steady to get him used to the movement, and he arched his back, taking Bucky even deeper. “Oh fuck you’re so thick. So fucking big… Daddy please!” 

Tony sounded so sweet and Bucky chuckled softly as he leaned down to keep up a filthy litany of words as he picked up the pace, pounding into Tony like he was going to die in the morning and wanted to remember everything that was happening this night. 

He moaned as he leaned down to lick his partner’s nipple and suck it into his mouth. He felt Tony writhe from the stimulation and he leaned back, bracing both hands on the headboard before he shifted his legs apart to give himself more leverage and then was grunting with each thrust into Tony as he heard the younger man whining as he approached his second orgasm of the night. 

“Oh fuck Daddy, right there! It felt so good!” Bucky heard Tony cry out in ecstasy before he was hitting that spot with every thrust without fail. He grinned as he fucked hard and fast before he felt Tony clench around him, his cum hitting Bucky’s stomach as Bucky filled the condom. He was thrusting both Tony and himself through his orgasm until he paused, and rolled off Tony to lay on the bed next to him, the pair panting. 

Bucky turned his head to the side, looking over at Tony with a smile. “How are you feeling sweetheart?”

“Fucking amazing… Do… do I get that again?” Tony asked, a little tentative, flushed, and using the sheets to clean his chest off. 

“We get to do it as often as we like hunny. But we’re going to need to discuss how things are going to change between us. All for the better, I promise.” He reached over, tugging Tony closer as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “You’re my boy aren’t you?”

“Yes Daddy….” Tony hummed as he nuzzled into Bucky’s neck and clung to him with a smile on his face as he let himself fall asleep.


End file.
